Pride's Folly
by fight4freedom
Summary: This is my fist fic, just a warning there. No flames


I awoke to the familiar sounds of electronics, of the computers that make men fear, and the harmonic grinds of the gears from the machines that most dread to speak of. I check within my self, for those things that are, but should not be. Through out the list I go involuntarily, righting the wrongs, correcting all inaccuracies that should not be within. Oh, how I should long for any of the errors that may set me free. Yet, with little struggle, all my faults are corrected- my will in shards.  
  
I start to reflect on the night I've spent, turning within my self. Such bliss I've been blessed with. Such horror I've seen. For in the night I recalled only that which I hoped to be true. But to be true to ones self is incorrect- or so I've been forced to fathom. Yet still I am lured deeper within the suggestion, of what I've dreamed.  
  
Myself, a man of flesh and blood, free and open to the rule of my self. Ready to take on the enemy, with unbridled confidence. The warning I had received from those who were all the more wise as to the pit falls that awaited me. But what, to the proud, is the wisdoms of others? To no value, within their eyes, is wisdom. For the pride that overcame me strangled the hope that I was offered.  
  
To my ally I had stated "Don't worry Sally; I know where I'm going. I'll have the mission completed faster if I go my own way." As I ran through the streets of the barren desolate land, which I now call home, thoughts of glory ran through my mind, of such victory, which I never tasted. Now, the only taste, which floods me, is that of bitter defeat. Oh, such have I suffered? For I recall only a dream.  
  
Through the tunnel, of my own way, I went till I reached the point of defeat. For at the end of the tunnel laid no victory, but my foes with my trap. The snare was set, my own aspirations, the bait. I had failed my county, my friends, my self, with my ill wise move. And now and my punishment lay before me, the fruits of my own selfish desires.  
  
To the room, I was taken. To the room of the machine that strikes fear in to the hearts off beings that are of free nature. "The room of metallic perfection." My master told me, as he stood before the controls. "You won't stop us, Pakbellu!" I shouted to him with a mind free of his control. His reply was stated from a firm and confident voice "Your little band of "freedom fighters" won't be able to stop me." With the pull of the switch, my punishment began.  
  
The tube of glass, the glass tube men so feared, surrounded me. Within seconds, my world had fallen, my will gone. The strength I once possessed, now replaced with the mechanics of my master. I tried to save my self, but to no avail. My reason to live, as one who is free in his own self, was striped from me. My will was soon replaced by the one who I had fought so hard against. My own life, taken from me by my master. Replaced by his own purposes of inhumane, corruptions.  
  
To my new mind, it seemed to be the way I should be. But to the last threads of my former existence, I seemed to be a monster. The flesh that once covered me, now no longer flesh and blood, but nuts, and bolts. My skin no longer the smooth feeling of the epidermis that once covered me, but that of metallic aluminum. My joints, no longer functioned on the cartilage they once had, but now mechanical hydraulics acting against my own will. My body, no longer pumped with the life giving blood it once was fueled by, but now oils to keep all other mechanical organs in my body smoothly working.  
  
I then spoke to my master with a new reverence, one which was not my own. I spoke words that we not of my will, in a voice that was not human. "Worker- Bot- number-17828- reporting-for-duty-sir." my master smiled at me, but no emotion resided in me, and so I suspected in him. "Good. Report to the stasis chamber at once." With out thought or question I responded "Yes- sir." I then moved to full fill my masters wishes, it is all I lived, and continue to live for.  
  
I only recall this as a dream. Or is a dream what I recall? It seems so real, yet can it be true? Is my mind mine, or an illusion of my masters? Is the great master's will all that life is for? No! These are thoughts of treason! I should not think them! I should not think! I love my master! I love my master. Am I supposed to love my master, or hate him as my sworn enemy? No! No thoughts of treason shall I think!  
I am not this "person" I dreamed of. But I am Worker bot number 17828, and I will serve my master with all that I am. He calls me now, I must respond. More of his will that I am obliged to serve with reverence. His will is all I live for, and will continue to work for. For I am no "man" but Worker bot number 17828. This is who I am. 


End file.
